


my blood is a fire

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, F/M, Sexual Tension, Vampire!Allison, Vampire!Jackson, Vampires, Werecoyote Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson had been surprised when Allison told him she was dating a werecoyote, but the way she tilted her head, a soft smile on her face told him he definitely shouldn’t say anything if he wanted to keep his limbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my blood is a fire

“Your fangs are showing.”

Jackson lifted his hand to his mouth, pressing a thumb to the sharp point of a fang. He frowned, rubbing at his aching jaw. He’d only fed a few hours ago, from one of the blood bags Allison brought home; there was still the lingering, plastic tainted, slightly tacky taste of it on his tongue. It was never as good as fresh blood. But already, his stomach felt hollow, his jaw and fangs hurt and his throat burned, and he could feel his heartbeat slowing down. 

He slid a glance at his Sire. “This sucks.”

“You’re still a fledgling,” Allison said, voice not unkind, “Your control is still shaky. It’ll get better.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. He’d heard it so many times since he was turned half a year ago; found by Allison on the side of the road after a hit and run, close to death. She’d chosen to save him. When he’d asked her how long he’d be a fledgling, his Sire had just shrugged and said, “Anywhere between a couple of years and a decade. It depends on individuals and their control.” 

The idea of being a fledgling for a _decade_ was horrifying. He’d asked Allison how old she was and she’d just looked at him, eyes warm with amusement, and said, “Maybe not as old as you’d think. Definitely not as young as you might think, either.”

Allison raised an eyebrow in response, and then reached out, taking his wrist. “Come on.”

She lead him away from the bar and into the crowd of dancers. Jackson took deep, steady breaths, trying to keep in control. The club was so _loud_ and cramped and hot and there were so many scents surrounding him, he could almost taste them; could practically feel hot, fresh blood sliding down his throat already. His fangs pressed into his lower lip and he ducked his head as he followed Allison onto the dance floor.

But Allison thought he was ready, both to be in a place like this and to meet Malia.

Jackson caught the scent first. It smelled like _wild_ and his gaze snapped up, instantly finding the werecoyote.

She was dancing with someone, her arms lifted as she moved her hips, an easy smile on her face. She had strong thighs clad in shorts and where Allison’s strength was muted, concealed away, her danger hidden behind dimples and dark eyes, Malia practically screamed _danger_ , wild and free as she danced. 

Jackson had been surprised when Allison told him she was dating a werecoyote, but the way she tilted her head, a soft smile on her face told him he definitely shouldn’t say anything if he wanted to keep his limbs. Instead, he’d asked, “You feed from a coyote?”

“Better than feeding from an unsuspecting human,” Allison replied. “Besides, feeding is...intimate and Malia is strong. It was her idea.”

Malia looked up when she saw them and her smile widened. She held her hands out to Allison, encouraging her to dance with her, and Jackson’s Sire laughed, whole face lighting up as she pressed a kiss to Malia’s lips. They spoke quietly for a moment before Malia’s dark eyes shifted to Jackson’s face. They glowed blue, just for a second, before she smiled and held out her hand to him.

He took it, letting her pull him in until their bodies were pressed together. Allison moved until she was behind Malia, one hand on the coyote’s hip, the other on her thigh as they danced. Allison’s mouth curled into a smile as she looked at Jackson and she kept her gaze fixed on him as she slowly lowered her lips to the vulnerable skin of Malia’s throat.

Jackson moved closer, captivated by the sight of Allison’s fangs piercing Malia’s neck, and he danced with them, the three of them crowded together. He could feel Malia’s hand on the back of his neck, her other hand tangling in Allison’s hair, and he forgot the other dancers, forgot everything but the steady pulse of Malia’s heart and the soft noises Allison was making. He pressed his forehead against Malia’s, gazing at her mouth, tempted to kiss her. 

Instead, he gave in to her encouragement to move his mouth to the other side of her neck. He brushed her hair back, sliding a hand into it, and when he felt Allison’s hand take his, thumb brushing over his knuckles, he couldn’t help but smile. 

His fangs pierced Malia’s neck, hot, fresh blood finally spilling into his mouth, and he almost groaned, knees going weak. The world slipped away, just leaving him and Allison and Malia, the three of them together in an embrace as the vampires fed.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - feel free to send a prompt or come say hi? :)


End file.
